Madness in Ocean shores
by Gothicsasuhina1029
Summary: A new family has moved into ocean shores what madness and love will the gang face?
1. Charecter Bio

**Charecter Bio:**

**1\. Kyle Woods: The Dad**

** Age: 36**

** Eye Color: Blue**

** Hair Color: Blonde**

** Haie Style: Short and Spiked**

** Ocupation: The C.E.O of a famous Surf shop called 'Surfin Beach'**

** Body: Very Athletic and has an 8 pack abs**

** Clothes: Black and White Camo Tank. White shorts with the right side having a tiger and the left side having ****a whole bunch of jappanese writing. White Flip-Flops.**

** Likes: To Surf, Hang out with his family, Green, Chinese Food, and Hanging out at the Beach.**

** Dislikes: Boys flirting with his daughter, Men looking at his wife inappropratly, Turkey, and Spiders.**

** Personality: Is a very kind hearted father and Husband, Very protective of his 4 girls, and is happy as long as his family is happy.**

**2\. Kylie Woods: The Mom**

** Age: 35**

** Eye Color: Green**

** Hair Color: Brown**

** Haie Style: Short in the back and chin leangthed hair in the front.**

** Ocupation: HouseWife/ Potential Author**

** Body: Very Skinny and has a 38DD Breasts**

** Clothes: A white halter top summer dress with a cluster of red butterflies at the bottom and some scattered at the top. White sandales with a red butterfly in the middle.**

** Likes: Red, Flowers, utterflies, Indian food, Relax at the beach, spending time with family, and girly stuff.**

** Dislikes: How Winter dosent dress super girly, people picking on her family, Snakes, Sharks, Spiders, and Elk (food).**

** Personality: Very sweet and gentle, but also has a strict side when it comes to the girls education.**

**3\. Summer Woods: The Girly one**

**Age: 16 (oldest of the Triplets)**

**Love Interest: Twister**

** Eye Color: Green**

** Hair Color: Blonde**

** Haie Style: medium length, hair is layered, 1 small braid on the right side in the middle (example :Hair: :Braided Hair: :Hair:)**

** Ocupation: Online Student and works at the sun beam boutique.**

** Body: Very Skinny and has a 32C Breasts**

** Clothes: White Halter with pink cherries starting from the top right shoulder and travels down to the bottom left denim shorts white flip-flops with a cherry in the middle.**

****Swimsuit: White Bikini with red and pink cherries all over.****

** Likes: girly stuff, Twister, Taning, Pink, Tacos (fish fav), shopping, figure skating, skate boarding, cheerleading, vollyball, seafood, mexican food.**

** Dislikes: horror movies, orange, tuna, indian food, bugs, and spiders.**

** Personality: Very sweet and gentle, but mess with her love ones and out comes the demon.**

****Birthday: October 29th (AN: fun fact it is my actual b-day)****

******Side note: A deep deep dark secret that no one but family knows:: she likes to suck her thumb at night.******

****Bag: White with pink cherries all over it.****

******4\. Winter Woods: The Punk-Goth one.******

**Age: 16 (middle of the Triplets)**

**Love Interest: Otto**

** Eye Color: blue**

** Hair Color: black (dyed, permanently)**

** Haie Style: extreamly long, 2' below the butt, layered and straight.**

** Ocupation: Online Student and works at the Punk's boutique**

** Body: Very Skinny and has a 32D Breasts**

** Clothes: Black denim shorts, Lavender shoulder strap ( were you have the shoulder exposed and another strap below) with a giant black heart on the front and giant white wings on the back, black wedges with purple straps.**

****Swimsuit: black Bikini with purple and neon green paint splatters****

** Likes: Otto, purple and black, surfing, jappanese food, taning, and snowboardfing.**

** Dislikes: romance movies, YELLOW, frilly stuff.**

** Personality: Very sweet and gentle, she is also very terrified of her ex, and will cower away from him (This will be shown in later chapters)**

****Birthday: October 29th ****

******Side note: even thogh she may look tough, the truth is that she was in an abusive relationship and can now tell if people are good or bad thats the reason why she likes the rocket gang so much.******

****Bag: Black with purple heart shaped paint splatters all over it.****

****5\. Autumn Woods: The nerdy one****

**Age: 16 (youngest of the Triplets)**

**Love Interest: Sam**

** Eye Color: Green**

** Hair Color: Brown**

** Haie Style: Like lyras from Hey arnold**

** Ocupation: Online Student and works at The electronic store**

** Body: Average and has a 34B Breasts**

** Clothes: Blue denium short, white t with a blue cat head on the front that says meow, blue sandales.**

****Swimsuit: Navy blue onepiece with pawprints all over****

** Likes: Sam, blue, chinese food, sci-fi, technology, comic books, skating and video games**

** Dislikes: ocean, sharks, seafood, pink, surfing, being made fun of.**

** Personality: Very sweet and gentle, she is also very shy and can easily be frighten.**

****Birthday: October 29th ****

******Side note: She was in a surfing accident that made her lose her left arm to a shark. She is now terrified of the ocean******

****Bag: Grey with blue pawprints on it with a white cat head saying puuuurrrrrfect.****


	2. Introduction

**Me: Hi guys its me and i just wanted to say that if you watch to much Rocket Power then you will start to get brilliant ideas for fanfiction stories and post them. That is what I am doing today.**

**I DO NOT OWN ROCKET POWER I ONLY OWN THE WOODS FAMILY**

* * *

****Introduction****

****The kids of Ocean Shores are now older. Otto, Twister, and Sam are 16, Lars and Reggie are 17. A lot has changed in Ocean Shores. Regie and Lars have been dating since they were 14. Pi and Sputz came out of the closet and are now a couple. Sherrie finally got the courage to tell people that she likes girls instead of boys. After a horrible break up with Animal Trish discovered that she was Bi after she started to have romantic feeling for Sherrie. They are also a couple. Animal Was sent to Juvie for Abusive behavior and has a 90-year restraining order on Trish. Trent went back to New Zealend because of a rugby scholarship. Clio is now a young teen supermodel and is traveling the worl. She is curently in Paris. Lars Has now started to act like an older brother towards Twister and has become very protective over both Reggie and Twister. Lars no longer wears a beanie he also got his hair cut and now has that spicky bad-boy look. He has 12-pack abs. He now wears a black T with his favorite bands name on it (You can choose your fav mine is relient K) and Grey baggy skater shorts with white skater shoes that has black skulls on it. Otto still dose extrem sports but dose better in school and dosen't always think about himself. He has an 8-pack abs and his hair is still in dreadlocks, but its a little bit longer and he puts it in a Pony tail. He ditched the yellow shirt and maroon shorts and now wears Black, Baggy, skater shorts, a Red Shirt that says Live to the extreme in BIG black letters, and a pair of black skater shoes with Xtreme written in red on the sides with white paintsplatters all over it. He is nice and is (healthy) really skinny, but if you mess with someone close to him he will go into protective mode. Twister Is no longer a dimwit. He has the same grades as Otto (high B's and A's) and no longer wears his hat. Twister still likes to be called Twister instead of maurice and he got it to where his parents call him Twister unless he is in trouble or something serious is about to happen. He has the same shoes as Otto except they say Rad on the side in a neon lime green. His shirt is white with a lime green tornado on the front. His shorts are white and grey skater shorts. and he has a 6-pack abs. Both Otto and Twister have nice sized mucles. Sam has gotten a LOT better at sports and slimmed down a LITTLE. He has 4-pack abs. he now wears a white wife beater shirt with a sky blue button up shirt and his regular blue pants and same shoes as when he was a kid but bigger size. Sam's Hair is the same. Reggie is the one that has changed ALOT from the rocket gang. She has 32 D breasts, and she is so skinny that she wears size 1 pants and small shirts. Her hair no longer has that messy look and instead is straight and always in a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face. She now wears an purple tank that say's killin it in big bold white letters. She wears white denim shorts with a black rocket on the left pocket and the word rocket in black on the right pocket. To complete her look she wears white toms that say AWSOME in black. Raymundo still works at the shore shack and Tito still lives there not much has changed between these 2. Noelanie owns a bathing suite shop called 'The Hawaians beach wear'. The stimpletons moved closer to the board walk and there house is now for sale. (wink wink hint hint). Violet Own's a flower shop 2 stores away from the shack called 'Violet's Flowers' Merve owns a tool shop only 5 shops away from Violets and 7 shops away from the shack called 'Merves Ultra Tools'. Makinzie is 12 and is still a spoiled brat and still has a crush on Twister. Oliver Is now at Hardvard lawschool and is still friends with Sam. And Finally Eddie still thinks he is Prince of the netherworld. Everything was going normal until a new family arrives in Ocean Shores.****

* * *

****Me: So that right there was the Introduction. It will help you learn the changes of the rocket gang and everyone else in Ocean Shores. I will have the Official 1st chapter up tomorrow April 22nd 2015 please Read and Review.****


	3. The New neighbors

**Me: Hi guys its me and i just wanted to say that if you watch to much Rocket Power then you will start to get brilliant ideas for fanfiction stories and post them. That is what I am doing today.**

**I DO NOT OWN ROCKET POWER I ONLY OWN THE WOODS FAMILY**

* * *

*****Otto's Pov*****

I still can't belive that Lars and Reggie are dating. Granted that they have been dating for 3 years now, but still its just so wierd. Anyways the Stimpletons moved closer to the boardwalk, something about having shops down there and not wanting to travel that long distance everyday, I don't know. The Stimpletons house is now for sale which means we will be getting new neighbors.

"Hey Ottoman come on up here and skate." Twist said. When I got to the top with my friends we saw a moving truck pull up to the Stimpletons old house. And right behind them came a blue 2015 toyota Camery. I guess the new neighbors are here.

" Hey guys look new neighbors. I wonder if they have any kids our adge." My sister Reggie said as she clung to Lars arm.

* * *

**"YUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKK"**

* * *

" Well we will see when they get out of the car want we?" I asked my sister sarcasticlly.

We all looked over at the Stimpletons old house and saw the family get out of the car it was a family of 5. There was of course the parents, and then 3 girls started to come out. The first one had brown hair in pigtails and clutching a laptop. I looked over at the squid and saw him blushing with this far off look in his eyes. ha ha ha the squid is in love. I looked back over at the car and saw another get out this one had blonde hair with a small braid on the side of her head. "Wow" my good buddy Twister said as he stared at the girl. I finally looked at the last girl to get out of the car and OMG she was hot She had extremly long black hair and blue eyes you just want to swim in She looked to be holding a skateboard and a purple helment with black ghost skull spirits on it it looked wicked.

* * *

***winter's pov***

Ocean shores looks like a great place to and my sisters are in the back of the family Camry on our way to our new house. I even heard it has a pool. Yay. I hope we have some hot neighbors lol. We got out of the car and into our new house. Me and my sisters have sepperate rooms now so yay:). My room was facing the house with the halfpipe and the stunning view of the Ocean. Summer Says that her room is facing the rest of the culdi sac. And Autmn's is facing the forrest area behind us. We all decorated our rooms to our liking. My walls are lilac. Summers is a soft pink, and Autumns is a sky blue. We all have the same type of bed. A circle bed, except mine has a black comforter with a huge purple paintsplattered heart in the middle, Summers is white with a huge pink cherry, And Autumns is Grey with a giant rainbow on hers. We all have hard wood floors. My room has a Black skull shapped fluffy rug with a purple bow. Summer has A white butterfly shapped fluffy rug and Autumn has a Grey A shaped rug with sciensy symbols all over it. We all have posters that represents us up on the wall. Mine mostly surfing, favorite punk-rock bands and a zombie survival tip plaqe that i thought was funny in the store. Summers is mainly figure skating, and Skateboarding. And finally Autumns is Skateboarding, science and math equations, and video game posters that she gets from the games she buys. My curtains are black with white and purple skull shapped paint-splatters all over it, Summers is white with Pink and Red cherry blossoms all over it with the tree on the sides of the curtains. And finally Autumns is a Rainbow curtain. We have other stuff but its mainly our clothes, sports stuff, books, movies, tv, video games, and dvds.

" SUMMER, AUTUMN, WINTER COME ON DOWN AND MEET YOUR NEW NEIGHBORS." Our mom screamed at us so we could hear her.

" ALRIGHT COMING" All of us said at the same time. Triplet thing.

* * *

****Me: please read and review****


	4. Meeting the rocket gang

**Me: Hey so yea hears chapter 2**

**Title: Meeting the Rocket Gang**

**I DO NOT OWN ROCKET POWER I ONLY OWN THE WOODS FAMILY**

* * *

***Summer's Pov***

I was in the middle of finishing up unpacking when I hear our mom call out.

" SUMMER, AUTUMN, WINTER COME ON DOWN AND MEET YOUR NEW NEIGHBORS." Our mom screamed at us so we could hear her.

" ALRIGHT COMING" All of us said at the same time. Triplet thing.

We go down stairs and we see her smiling this huge smile.

" Girls why don't you go meet our neighbors? It will be good for you 3 to make some new friends." Our mom said.

" Yes mam." We all said at the same time. We got our skateboards, Winter got her I-pod and started listining to **'Yellowcard'** and Autumn got her laptop. We headed to the front door when suddenly daddy stopped us.

" You 3 be nice and try to make some new friends ok?" Daddy said to us as he came over to us and gave us a big hug.

" Yes daddy." We giggled out and said at the same time.

We walked out of the house and looked over to our left and saw 4 teens around our age maybe even older playing on a half-pipe. We walked over to them and they all suddenly stopped and looked at us. They got down from the half-pipe and started coming towards us. There was a somewhat chubby boy with blonde hair wich I see Autumn blushing a little bit at. Then there was the lone girl of the group who was in the middle of texting someone. Next there was a boy with long dreads in a low ponytail (Think of neji's hair from Naruto but not as long) And Winter had that dreamy look in her eyes god I hope he's not like that pathetic EX of hers. That storys for a different time though. And last but most definiatly not least there was this boy with short orange hair and a blue tank top with a twister on the front and man oh man was he smoking hot.

" Hi i'm Summer and these are my sisters. The one with the laptop and glasses is Autumn and the one with the super long black hair is Winter."

" It's nice to meet you i'm Reggie rocket the boy with the dreads is my little brother Otto, the blonde haired boy that is at the computer is Sam but we call him Squid and the boy with the orange hair is Twister his real name is Maurice but he prefers to be called Twister." Reggie said

" So where did you girls comr from?" Sam ask.

" Florida." We said at the same time.

How was the Surf there?" Otto asked

" Perfect." We said at the same time.

"How old are you." The dreamy one Twister said.

"16." We said at the same time.

" Wow so you guys are like Triplets?" Reggie seemed to be asking.

"Yes" We said at the same time.

" Do you guys like computers?" Sam asked

" Yes" Autmn said

" Not really only for shopping." I said.

" Only to download music and watch surfing and skateboard videos." Winter said.

" What your Favorite color?" Twister suddenly asked us. That question was... random.

" Lavender/lilac. purple basically" Winter said.

" Sky blue" Autumn muttered.

"Pink." I said.

"favorite food?" Again Twister asked. He's cute and funny.

" Jappanese and Italian." Winter said while switching her song to a **'Relient K' **song.

" Chinese and Indian food." Autumn said

" Mexican ans seafood and um don't think i'm wierd but I LOVE fish tacos," I said.

" Its ok we don't think your wierd Twister loves fish tacos." Reggie said.

" Ok what is your favorite flower?' Twister AGAIN asked what is up with all of these random questions? Maybe he just wants to get to know us.

" Rose." I said

"Tulip." Autumn said

"Tiger Lily." Winter said.

" Favorite sport."

" I like all of them But Surfing is my all time favorite." Winter said.

" Same boat as her except I like skateboarding better." I said.

" I hate surfing but I love mountain biking." Autmn said sadly as she looked at her left arm were a shark took most of it and we had to get her a prostetic one.

" What how can you hate surfing its like one of the best sports ever!" Otto screeched.

" Autumn had an accident while surfing." Winter said.

" What was the accident I bet it can't be that bad." Reggie asked.

Before we could say anything Autumn took off her prostetic arm and showed them the stub that the shark left behind. Everyone but us 3 gasped a horrible gasp.

" Wha-Wha-What happened to your arm?" Sam asked terrifingly.

" It was taken by a shark." Autumn said.

* * *

****Me: PLEASE read and review I got no reviews last time even if its only 1 review I will be happy so lates.****


End file.
